List of Quotes - Bahn
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Bahn. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Bahn Intro *Heh! Seems you're looking for a fight! *Don't come to me if you get hurt and start crying! *Alright, let's see if you're as tough as you make yourself out to be. *C'mon, let's go crack some nuts! *Alright, you've got yourself a fight! *Do whatever you want. I could care less. *Yeah, yeah, let's just knock their teeth out! *I'm Genghis Bahn III... come get some! *So basically it's going to be an all-out brawl, right? *You've got fire in your eyes. This'll be fun. Solo Begin *Let's fight! I'm burn'n up! *You've got no footwork! *Wanna see some Viper Pride!? *I don't pull my punches! *Name's Bahn! R'member it! *Guard's down! You're mine! *Brawl! Here I come! *Let me at 'em! I'll smack em' down! *I'll take over from here. *Thanks! I'll take over from here. Solo Finish *This is when I kick your butt! *Choke on your teeth! *End of your spanking! *Don't mind if I do! *You're finished! *Gnuuu! *I'm gonna smack you up bad! *Time to put a fork in it! *Name's Bahn! R'member it! *Don't mess with me! Victory *Now that'll make a good story! Let's go make some more! *That's it? Get the hell out of here! *Thanks! That was fun! *That was too easy. Maybe you need to try a bit harder? *I guess I'll let you off the hook here for today. *Now that felt great! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Bahn': You seem a bit stronger this time, Akira. Akira: I've been working on my kung fu. Just you watch, Bahn. Pai: Now that I think of it, how old were you the last time we fought, Bahn? Victory *'Bahn': Not bad, Akira. You want me to teach you my Dragon Upper? Akira: Sure, I'm always interested in learning new moves. Pai: Just don't get any ideas about learning to shoot ki from your hands, Akira. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Bahn': Bioweapons? Sounds confusin' to me! Jill: It's actually not that difficult to understand, Bahn. Chris: Yeah. They're enemies of humanity that must be defeated, that's all. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Morrigan': How does it feel to be surrounded by beautiful women, tough guy? Bahn: Awesome! Buff girls like you would make great VIPERS! Chun-Li: I don't think there's a girl out there who likes to be called "buff". Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Demitri': There truly is no greater pleasure than fighting to the death. Bahn: You said it, big guy! Brawling is the best! Dante: Man, this is going to be a crazy party. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Hsien-Ko': Don't worry if your armor falls off! I'll pick up all the pieces for you! Bahn: Thanks, Hsien-Ko! Now I don't have anything to worry about! Frank: I think she's just going to try and use the pieces as weapons. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': Japanese tough guy, you ready? Bahn: Oh, ready and willing! Let's waste 'em! Gemini: It's "let's-waste-'em" time! Victory *'Bahn': I think we've beat em' enough for today! Right, Gemini? Gemini: That's what I call a whupping, tough guy! Erica: I guess a whupping must be a good thing here. Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Bahn': You've got some big guns there, sister. How about showin' me what they can do? Kaguya: Um, I don't think my guns are that big... Haken: Slow down there, teenager. I think you're still a little too young for that. Victory *'Kaguya': Bahn, your fighting style reminds me of one of our friends. Bahn: Really? If they're strong I'd love to go a few rounds with 'em! Haken: Okay, Fighting Viper. We'll introduce you if we get the chance. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Bahn': You're a pretty classy girl, sister! Sakura: And you're, um, very crude! Ichiro: Just what exactly is going on here...? Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Bahn': You said you go to Mishima Polytech. That means we're all in high school, right? Xiaoyu: We're in different grades, and to be honest you don't look like you're in high school. Jin: A lot of people don't look their age these days. Victory *'Bahn': That's that! These iron fists of mine are something, eh? Jin: Heh, you've still got a ways to go, Bahn. Xiaoyu: At least from our perspective ♪ Kite & BlackRose Intro *'Bahn': Characters from a game? I know! It's the one that makes the funny noises! Kite: No, with The World you have to connect via a network and... BlackRose: You're just wasting your time Kite. You'll never get through to him. Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Bahn': Hey sister, you should be try being a Viper. There's even another girl who looks like you. Mii: Oho, she must be very cute and graceful then. Kogoro: For some reason I can only imagine all your clothes getting blown off, but worse things could happen. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'Bahn': So only your breastplates come off? Why not go all the way? T-elos: Heh, and why would we want to get rid of our armor in the first place? KOS-MOS: That is not one of our functions to begin with, T-elos. Kurt & Riela Intro *'Bahn': There sure are lots of different types of you military guys out there. Riela: Kurt, maybe we should think about making a martial arts unit? Kurt: No way. Nobody would want to join it except for Annika. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Bahn': C'mon, let's do this! Reiji, Xiaomu! Xiaomu: You got it! Let's take these wimps down! Reiji: Don't be so impressionable! Let's waste these guys! Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': I never thought I'd have to fight in a place like this. Bahn: This is crazy! It's just like Armstone City! Ken: Just what type of city do you come from? Victory *'Bahn': I could go for a tournament right about now! You up for it? Ryu: I'm ready to fight anywhere, anytime. Ken: Let's save it until after this whole mess is finished, guys. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Bahn': You're a gloomy guy, Soma. Maybe I should pep you up? Soma: Mind your own business. Stop talking and start fighting. Alisa: If Kota were here he'd try to pep you up whether you wanted it or not. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Toma': Heh heh! This looks like it'll be a good time! Bahn: I like your attitude, Toma. Let's take this guy down! Cyrille: They couldn't look any more different, but they're the same at heart. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': I've got a bad feeling about this target. Let's hit them with everything we have straight off. Bahn: Fine with me. Don't forget to remove your armor if things get really heavy! X': I'm afraid things don't really work the same for us! Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Bahn: A princess from a distant land, huh? I'll protect you! Estelle: It's so nice having someone older to rely upon, right, Yuri? Yuri: Bahn is actually younger than us, I'm afraid. Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Bahn': Let's do this! I'll break 'em to pieces! Leanne: Sometimes I wish you were this lively too, Zephyr. Zephyr: Well, we aren't in Basel anymore, but are you sure this is really what you like? Category:Quotes